Transparent Wishes
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: Ciel and Alois thought their so-called 'friendly rivalry' is only going to be between those two..Until they find out that two of their close clients have something up their sleeve, and their servants aren't as weak as they seem to be.


********************

**Author's Note: **

_Created out of the spur of the moment. Not much is expected of this story, except the fact I created it out of boredom. My second Kuroshitsuji story, featuring four OCs, three guys, and one chick, okay? I'm simply utterly pissed off at the editor thingy right now, so I apologize in advanced for the screwed up formatting._

************************

Disclaimer:

_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Kuroshitsuji by Yana Taboso. _

****

**

* * *

**

Transparent Wishes

Chapter One

**

* * *

**

_Tick. Tock._

Sitting on the table, were four young boys eating in silence. Three boys had butlers behind them, while one of them had a maid. All four of them contrasted each other in their own way, yet they each had an aura of maturity deep inside each one of them, that couldn't quite be explained. One had blue hair, is Ciel Phantomhive, the lord of the manor they were in. Another was blond, also known as Alois Trancy, a person that doesn't get along with Ciel one bit, and was very reluctant to go to the Phantomhive household in the first place . The other two, on the other hand, got along great, despite the fact that their family's companies were a lot different than each other.

"S-So! Ciel! Whoever made this meal is very excellent!" a brunette young man stated trying to starting a conversation, while nudging his maid. "Don't you think so, Maou?"

The maid opened her hazy blue eyes, and gently knelt to wipe the food smudge on his cheek. "Goshujinsama, please call me by my real name." she sighed. "It will confuse your other associates if you keep calling me 'Maou'. We are not in Japan."

"Astrum. Why on Earth are you like that with your maid? I thought you were escorted here by your butler?" Ciel questioned with a sigh.

The brunette quickly hugged his maid by wrapping his arms around her waist, and grinned.

"I-I'm in love with her! I want her than those butlers, any day!" he said playfully, as the other three spat out their drinks. "Don't you guys agree?"

"HAHA!" Alois laughed. "Are you going to marry that woman someday?"

The young man who sat next to Alois, glared at Astrum and lightly blew his dark red bangs off his face. Throwing down his napkin, he arose to leave immediately.

"H-Hey! Sorry Abel!" Astrum shouted in apology.

"Shukun. Please do not be alarmed." Abel's butler had sighed. "He is only joking!"

"Oi! You know, that maid is important to me than to him!" Abel shouted, before looking down in embarassment.

The maid smiled watching the reluctant redhead sit down, as she gently placed a hand on her cheek, though her eyes met with the butler who was behind Alois. Her eyebrows furrowed, before she noticed a cart being wheeled out from the kitchen. The maid noticed something flying towards her, as she quickly took a step to the side, and saw it stab the ground. She stared at the defeated Alois, and glanced down at the ground. Kneeling down, she picked up the knife, and inspected it.

"Oh dear. This is not right." the maid sighed."This has been soiled. Sebastian-san, this is quite a waste." she noted with a small regrettable appearance, looking at the butler clad in black, who was passing out the sweets to the boys.

"Oh? I see." the long haired butler noted, as he approached her with a smile. "My apologies."

Ciel was sitting there tapping his fingers as he watched Astrum scarf down the dessert, and Abel eating it little by little. He couldn't care less about Alois, who was simply enjoying the tea. He glanced up at the maid and butler who had accompanied the pair, noticing something was wrong with them. The maid-butler pair was a tad too friendly with them, possibly they were saints. Clearing his throat, Ciel looked at the other three, who were still quietly eating.

"So? Can I ask why did we meet here for?" the lord questioned, resting his cheek on the knuckles of his hands.

Swallowing his cake, Astrum held up a peace symbol. "So we can negotiate on becoming one together! Or...Wait...What was it again, Clotilde?" he questioned looking at his maid.

"The Lucis and the Fretum family wanted to form a partnership with both the Trancy and Phantomhive families. We're both visiting here from France just for you to agree to this." the maid stated. "We want to unite the four families to try and monopoloize the industries in England."

"No." Ciel stated bluntly.

"What?" Abel shouted. "Seriously, Ciel! This is a chance for us to show what our companies could do! You must be insane to reject this offer!"

"Please no arguing, Shukun." Abel's butler sighed. "We are already appreciative that Lord Phantomhive is allowing us to stay here for the time being."

"Maou~ Convince him, pleaaase!" Astrum begged, hugging his maid.

Clearing his throat, Sebastian had glared at the two young lords, while keeping a friendly smile upon his face. The maid and butler furrowed their eyebrows, as they forcefully returned that same bright smile. Clotilde lightly patted her master's head, as he pouted childishly, while poking out his tongue to Abel, who was about to react violently to the maid's action.

"Shall I show you to your rooms?" Sebastian smiled.

"Sebastian-san. I would like to stay in my Master's room to monitor his health." Clotilde said softly. "I apologize for the last minute decision. I will try to find the room myself, if that is fine. Come on, Goshujinsama." she smiled.

The brunette master sighed, as he reluctantly followed his maid.

"I assume we shall all head to bed?" Sebastian questioned. "You need your full rest, isn't it?" he smiled cheerfully.

"...Let's go, Claude!" Alois said cheerfully, walking past Sebastian, while his eyeglassed butler had given Sebastian a cold glare.

Abel and his butler had nodded, as they followed behind, only to leave Sebastian and Ciel alone in the Dining Room. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows boredly, as his three servants had popped out from hiding. The maid with the wine colored hair quickly tried to gather the dirtied dishes, as the chef and the gardener looked at the dessert for Clotilde and Abel's butler with a smile on their faces. The gardener, Finnian looked at Sebastian with a teary look on his face, as the butler sighed.

"You are really impatient aren't you?" he sighed. "Bocchan. Shall I prepare you some tea?" he questioned, watching his master nod with slight annoyance.

* * *

"What's this?"

The dark hallways of the Phantomhive household were only monitored by Sebastian who had been doing tasks for his lord throughout the night. A small cat looked up at him frightened, as heels were heard walking down the hallway. Gently stepping away while holding the cat in his arm, Sebastian had looked to see Clotilde looking up and down the hallways in desperation. Her hand held a candle holder with three lit candles on it.

"Emma? Emma, where are you? Goushujinsama won't like it if you're not by his side by tommorrow!" she whispered. "Goushujinsama's going to be sad if she's not here..."

"Clotilde-san." Sebastian smiled, as he magically crept up behind her.

"GAHHHHH!" She shouted, pulling out a gun towards the butler. "Oh. My goodness! Can you please not scare me like that Sebastian-san?" she sighed, putting the gun away.

His crimson colored eyes stared at her frightened gray eyes for a brief moment, before closing once again. "It is strange that you're wandering the hallways this late at night."

A forced smile formed on her face, as she shook her head. "My master and I share a love for animals, mainly cats. The cat I have brought with us for the trip has disappeared and- Wait, you have her?" she squeaked. "Thank you so much, Seba-"

"When did I say I will give her back to you?" he frowned.

The maid's eyes widened in shock, as she looked down for a brief moment. "What are you planning, Sebastian-san? I do not plan on endangering my master's life under Lord Ciel's hands. Now, please give back Emma, right now." she said, clenching the candle holder tightly.

Sebastian moved closer to Clotilde, as his eyes stared her down. The maid backed up against the wall, her eyes glaring at Sebastian's, trying to keep her distance away from him. A charming smile formed on his face, as she felt her face flushing up from the contact of his body.

"Your master is plotting something, isn't he?" Sebastian smiled towards her, blowing out his candles, and quietly discarding the candle holder. "You, yourself, know something that my master wants to know...And I want to know myself." he added, stroking her cheek, before putting his gloved hand in her long light brown hair.

The maid's body was shaking for a brief moment, before she felt her teeth biting on her lips, nearly causing it to bleed. "Back up, before I-"

"Before you hurt yourself?" the black butler coldly muttered. "Your nickname...it doesn't mean, 'Dancing Cherry Blossoms' like your master had said." he noted.

Clotilde looked away, and slowly reached for her gun that was hiding in her dress. "I cannot benefit from betraying my master like that!" she argued. "It's in my contract."

A satisfied look formed on Sebastian's face, blowing out the candles on her candle holder. The cat hopped out of Sebastian's arm, as it fled to Astrum's room.

"Then, I shall try and force it out of you."


End file.
